


Worgen Curse

by orphan_account



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Dildos, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rough Sex, Surprise Ending, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fuckfest Orgy
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)





	Worgen Curse

Recent defeat of Burning Legion gave Sylvanas and the Forsaken an excellent opportunity to invade Darkshore. But the kind night elves worked together with the Gilnean Worgens and already found a way for them to maintain balance between their inner beast and their humanity. The worgens were not only formidable opponents on the battlefield but among other things they now had an enormous "tool" between their legs that made even the strongest dark rangers spill their secrets to the enemy. And so Warden Maiev Shadowsong called her three wardens to gather in a hidden camp in Darkshore. To her sisters' surprise, Maiev was accompanied by two of their allies.

"Oh, also, if you wonder why you can't see me here, it's because I had to keep my distance. These dark rangers have a really sharp eye!"

"Mistress, what are these beasts doing here?" asked one of Maiev's wardens. Her hand was ready to let loose two arrows, should Maiev tell her to do so.  
"Stand down my sisters. These worgens are not our enemies. Well, not anymore. With the help of our brethren druids, I hold them under my control. And they are here to strengthen you. . As you can see for yourself, this Curse has given them penises, only matched by the Taurens. We must adapt if we want to win this war. Strip down your armor and prepare yourself!"  
"As you command Mistress!"

And so, the night elf wardens removed all of their gear and though they were afraid of the big canine dicks in front of them, they kept their heads high, looking down on the worgens with a cold gaze.

Soon, the camp was filled with the moans and the occasional painful scream of Maiev's sisters. The wardens would have to take turns riding the worgens because there were only two of them. But Maiev came prepared. She had goblins manufacture special dildos, copiying the worgen's exact form and size. Watching her wardens being impaled on those big cocks started to make her wet. Finally when she couldn't resist, she picked one of the dildos and joined the fun.

After some time, the hardest part of the simulated interrogation came. The knots. With a final thrust, the worgens pushed their knots inside the wardens, causing their eyes to roll back and their stomach to bulge as they were filled with hot cum. Wanting to move with the flow, Maiev pushed her hips down on her dildo and knotted herself as well. It was time for a short break while waiting for the knots to come out.

"Not bad for your first time with these beasts. After they are done cumming, switch partners and start again. This time I want you to put one of those dildos into your other hole as well. You need to be prepared for even the most brutal torture. And one last thing. You shouldn't be enjoying it so damn much!"

"Yes Mistress..." replied the wardens, clearly upset from the last remark.

The wardens "trained" the whole day. They were filled again and again with worgen cum, only to start again a few minutes later. As the training concluded, Maiev ordered her sisters to take a few of the dildos and give the same lesson to all the other wardens. As you know, Kaldorei and worgens won Darkshore Warfront. But from this point forward, Worgens would became favorite among the ladies. If a worgen wants to get laid, all they have to do is go into the Goldshire's inn and take out their dick. I wonder, should we really call it the Worgen " _Curse_ " or the Worgen " _Blessing_ "?

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
